


No Regrets

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

She looked in the mirror. Her reflection looked back, hair vividly red, contrasting drastically with her fair skin.

This time last year, she thought, she’d been in front of this very mirror, dressed in a sequined gown, ready for the annual Prewett New Year’s Gala. This year, she was dressed in a new dressing gown (a present), her hand resting on her slightly rounded stomach.

She smiled as Arthur came up behind her. “Do you regret it?” he asked. He knew her too well, knew that she’d been thinking about changes this last year had brought.

“No. No, I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2006 drabble challenge.


End file.
